I got the Kid
by endlessong
Summary: Yah noona! hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu untuk menciumnya!/Eh? Apa itu cinta? Kyuhyun bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu/Sungmin kecil malah berbohong untuk mendekati Kyuhyun?/ Warning: Pedo!Kyu and Kid!Min. BoysLove, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR. RnR?


Title: _**I got the Kid****  
**_

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Ahra (Kyuhyun's older sister)

Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu. Ahra milik orang tuanya dan mungkin pacarnya (?) Tapi ff ini arsip lama saya dan asli punya saya~

Rating : T

Warning : Pedo!Kyu and Kid!Min, Typo(s),OOC, Yaoi, BoysLove. If you dont like just pedo-fanfics go away please hehe

* * *

Kyuhyun's

Aku terbangun karena handphoneku yang terus-terusan berbunyi sampai akhirnya aku melemparnya ke dalam sebuah laci yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Handphone itu terus berdering sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggangguku sepagi ini. Layar handphone itu menunjukkan nama yang biasanya-tidak-menelponku-sepagi-ini

"_**Ahra noona"**_

"Yeoboseo, _Noona_?"

"_Yak! Kyuhyun pabo kemana saja kau!? Sudah beratus kali aku menelponmu kenapa baru diangkat?!—"_

Suara melengking itu terdengar sangat mengganggu bagi telingaku. Aku menjauhkan handphoneku sampai dia menyelesaikan omelannya. Setelah sudah tidak terdengar teriakan lagi, aku baru mendekatkan handphoneku ke telingaku lagi.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. ada apa?"

"_Hehe, maafkan noona ya karena kasar pagi-pagi begini—"_ Nada suaranya makin melembut, aku curiga noona ingin meminta bantuan karena tidak seperti biasanya dia baik seperti ini _"—Eng, noona sedang dalam perjalanan ke-apartement-mu, bersama seseorang anak kecil"_

"APARTEMENTKU?! SEKARANG?!"

BRUK

Aku terlonjak kaget sampai jatuh dari tempat tidurku. Sial sekali hari ini. Noonaku biasanya bukan orang yang seenak-jidatnya datang apalagi sepagi ini dan sangat mendadak. Aku curiga dia membawa seseorang yang akan merusak hari Sabtuku. Aku benar-benar mengutuk pagiku yang sial hari ini.

"_Eh—kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur? Mian" _dia meminta maaf padaku, lalu terdengar sedang berbicara dengan seseorang sebentar. Tak lama dia kembali berbicara di telepon _"Jadi begini, aku ada pekerjaan pagi ini padahal—hari ini aku disuruh menjaga anaknya paman Lee, ituloh paman yang pernah membantuku masuk ke perusahaan fashionnya. jadi—"_

"Noona menyuruhku menjaga anak-anak? Tidak terima kasih _Noona_, aku—"

"—_Ah! __aku sudah di parkiran apartemenmu, aku akan segera naik ke atas, sampai bertemu__ diatas ya__!"_

KLIK

Teleponnya ditutup. Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri, frustasi karena Sabtuku sudah pasti rusak—dan bahkan sudah rusak dari pagi hari. Sekitar 10 menit setelah Ahra-noona menutup teleponnya, bell apartemenku berbunyi. Itu pasti mereka. Ahra dan anak-perusak-hari-Sabtuku.

"Annyeong Ahjussi! Lee Sungmin imnida!"

Saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku, aku melihat seorang bocah yang memakai kaos warna kuning bergambar _smurf_ dan celana selutut warna hitam serta rambut hitam bagian depannya dikuncir ke atas. Aku memperhatikan anak itu baik-baik untuk memastikan apakah anak itu _namja_ atau err—_yeoja_. Sejujurnya, wajahnya terlalu manis dan cantik untuk dibilang namja. Aku melirik Ahra-noona. Dia memberikan isyarat tanpa suara yang mengatakan anak ini adalah seorang _namja_.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Nah, karena Ahra-noona ada pekerjaan, Sungmin tinggal disini dulu ya. Besok akan noona jemput"

"Ne! Noona hati-hati ya dijalan"

Ahra-noona tampak mengacak rambut Sungmin lalu pamit pulang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menahan tangannyadi pintu setelah Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam apartemenku. Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum konyol didepanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayolah jangan memasang muka masam begitu, dia anak yang baik kok. Lagipula aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, dia mirip dengan _tipe_-mu loh"

"Yak! Aku tau aku memang seorang _gay_ noona, tapi apa kau tega membiarkan adikmu menjadi seorang pedo juga? Noona kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa?!"

"Kyuhyun pabo! Lagipula dia anak yang baik. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya! Lagipula kau hanya perlu menjaganya sampai besok pagi. Dan aku rasa—" Ahra-noona tiba-tiba melempar tatapan nakalnya "—Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya atau mungkin saja mencintainya juga—ups! Aku sudah terlambat bekerja. Bye adik kesayanganku"

Ahra-noona mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan ciuman di pipiku dan lalu berlari menjauh dari pintu apartemetku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah kesal pada noonaku yang sedang gila-kerja karena pekerjaan barunya di bidang _fashion_. Pekerjaan barunya menuntutnya untuk _up-to-date_ dan rela bekerja kapanpun dia dibutuhkan. Keuntungannya untukku, jika ada pameran fashion di wilayah korea selatan dan dia menemukan ada baju yang cocok denganku, dia pasti akan membelikannya walaupun harganya selangit. Bahkan baju-baju di lemariku hampir semua bermerk karena ulahnya.

"_Ahjussi,_ aku mau minum"

Suara anak kecil itu menghentikan pikiranku tentang Ahra-noona. Dia terlihat sedang memegang ujung bawah bajuku dan menatapku dengan tatapan puppy-eyes-nya. Oh tidak, anak ini secara tidak langsung sudah menggodaku karena tatapannya yang sangat lucu itu. Aku menggendongnya, lalu membawanya ke dapur, lalu menyuruhnya duduk di depan meja makanku.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sungmin? Ahjussi punya jus jeruk, sirsak dan apel"

"Eung—" anak itu tampak berpikir sedikit sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibirnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan gerakan anak yang ada di depanku itu, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa gerakan itu tampak err—sexy didepanku.

"Aku mau jus jeruk saja,_ Ahjussi_"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, _Ahjussi_ ambilkan dulu"

Aku menurunkan anak itu, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambilkan jus jeruk dalam kemasan yang memang selalu aku simpan untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada tamu. Tak lama, aku kembali dengan tangan yang membawa 2 gelas dan satu botol jus jeruk di atas suatu nampan. Sungmin—yang melihatku membawa nampan ini tampak mendekat dan ingin membantuku untuk membawanya juga. Akhirnya aku memberikannya satu gelas plastik untuk dia bawa yang memang sengaja aku siapkan untuknya, dan dia membawanya menuju meja makan.

"Jusnya enak! Gamsahaeyo _Ahjussi_ tampan!"

Perasaan aneh itu lebih tampak ketika dia menyebutku 'tampan'. Wajahnya terlihat sangat jujur. Demi tuhan aku suka melihat wajah putihnya dan bibir pink-nya yang memang-sesuai-dengan-tipeku-itu. Aku hanya membalas kalimatnya dengan senyuman. Setelah itu aku memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik saat dia menghabiskan jus jeruk sisanya tadi. Dan bodohnya, dia memergokiku yang sedang memerhatikannya.

"Ah-ahjussi kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan Sungmin?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat. Tidak tau mau menjawab apa padanya. Demi tuhan apa yang dikatakan Ahra-noona benar, dia adalah tipeku. Hanya saja tuhan baru menciptakan bocah ini beberapa tahun setelah aku lahir. Wajah anak itu terlihat memerah sekarang. Membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat semakin _cute__._

"Ani, tadi ahjussi melihat kunciranmu miring" Aku berbohong, lalu berlagak membenarkan kuncirannya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja itu "Nah, begini lebih baik"

"Oh arraseo" Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menangguk imut didepanku sambil memegang pita merah yang ada di atas kepalanya tadi "Gamsaheyo Ahjussi!"

Aku sengaja mengambilkannya cake coklat yang kemarin Ahra-noona berikan untukku karena anak itu terlihat lapar. Sungmin tampak senang ketika aku membawa cake itu ke hadapannya dan langsung melahapnya dengan cepat. Aku terus memandang wajah _cute_nya tanpa dia sadari selama beberapa menit. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dia mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya karena coklat yang belepotan kemana-mana. Aku bergumam didalam hatiku

_**Sungmin-ah, **__**you're really really my –ideal-type**_

* * *

Saat hari sudah menjelang malam, aku membawanya ke ruang tv. Aku mencari channel kartun yang cocok untuk anak seumurannya. Dia membawa snack ditangannya—yang sengaja aku berikan padanya sebelum kami ke ruang tv. Aku duduk di sofa panjang didepan tv sambil memainkan PSP-ku. Sedangkan dia duduk dibawah memperhatikan kartun _Tom and Jerry_ di salah satu channel kartun aku aku carikan tadi—sambil memakan snacknya tentunya

"Level terakhir, aku pasti bisa"

Aku berusaha mengalahkan satu tokoh terkuat dalam permainan ini. _Well,_ aku sudah memainkan game ini beratus kali tapi selalu gagal di level terakhir karena karakternya yang sangat kuat. Aku memfokuskan pikiranku pada game-sialan-tak-terkalahkan-itu. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin terlihat sudah berdiri didepanku.

"_Ahjussi_, Sungmin mengantuk"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengalihkan pandanganku saat itu karena aku terfokus pada gameku yang hanya memerlukan beberapa menit lagi untuk menang.

"Hm, tidurlah. Ahjussi sebentar lagi selesai"

Aku tidak menyadari tingkah bocah itu sesaat sampai akhirnya dia terlihat sudah duduk di sebelahku sambil melihat apa yang aku mainkan. Tak lama setelah itu, dia melingkarkan satu tangannya di bagian perutku—dan memelukku tertentunya. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Darahku juga terasa mengalir lebih deras ketika dia mulai memelukku. Dan satu perlakuan bodohku telah membuat karakterku didalam game itu akhirnya kalah. Bukan hanya kalah, hebatnya PSP-ku juga jatuh terbanting ke lantai dengan keras—karena aku kaget dengan perlakuannya padaku.

"_Ah-Ahjussi_, PSP-mu terjatuh. _Mianhae_"

"Gwenchanayo Sungmin, kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku? Apa kau takut tidur sendirian?"

Dia melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk kecil, lalu memandangku dengan wajah-yang-merasa-bersalah itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah kebodohanku yang tidak bisa mengontrol tingkahku saat bocah ini sedang err—mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya sedang 'menggodaku'. Selamat tinggal pada karakter dan PSP-ku yang sudah terlihat tak bernyawa itu. Bagaimana tidak, PSP itu sudah tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali karena hal tadi. Jika saja dia bukan dia bukan seorang Lee Sungmin, aku bersumpah akan mencekeknya-sampai-mati sekarang juga.

"Ahjussi mianhae"

"Sudahku bilang tidak apa, itu hanya game tidak berguna Sungmin" Aku menghela nafasku. Berbohong seratus persen karena menurutku itu adalah hal yang berguna—bahkan sangat.

"Ahjussi, biasanya sebelum tidur Ahra-noona menciumku agar aku bisa tidur"

DEG

Aku mengutuk kebiasaan Ahra-noona yang aku tidak ketahui sebelumnya yaitu suka mencium anak kecil. Apa sekarang aku harus menciumnya juga? Ini bukan anugrah, melainkan neraka untuk jantungku yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya. Masalahnya Ahra-noona adalah _yeoja_ dan tampaknya dia adalah pecinta-anak-kecil yang pastinya tidak aneh untuk mencium bocah ini. Sedangkan aku?

"Ah kau mau Ahjussi cium juga? Baiklah. Tapi sekarang Sungmin sikat gigi dan cuci kaki dulu ne? Ayo ahjussi antar ke kamar Sungmin"

Aku menggandeng Sungmin menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah kamar tamu yang memang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar karena di design untuk anak-anak. Didalam sana juga ada kamar mandi yang berukuran sesuai dengan anak kecil. Selama dia di kamar mandi, aku menata barang bawaannya untuk memudahkan anak itu mencari pakaian dan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Ahjussi! Sungmin sudah selesai sikat gigi~~~~" Anak kecil itu berlari ke arahku yang sedang duduk di atas kasur. Dia naik ke kasur, lalu duduk disebelahku. "Tapi Sungmin takut tidur sendirian disini, Ahjussi mau kan menemani Sungmin? Biasanya Ahra-noona juga menemani Sungmin tidur di rumahnya_, yayaya_?"

Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan puppy-eyesnya-meminta aku untuk menemaninya tidur. Sebagai orang-yang-sudah-mulai-tergoda-olehnya aku tentu tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula anak ini akan pulang besok pagi, dan aku yakin perasaanku akan kembali normal seperti biasa setelah dia pergi

"Ne, Ahjussi akan menemani Sungmin disini"

"Ahjussi—" Sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan khas-anak-kecilnya yang imut. Membuatku juga menatapnya searah "Mianhae, PSP ahjussi jadi rusak gara-gara Sungmin, Sungmin tadi mengagetkan ahjussi jadi PSPnya rusak—maaf ya Ahjussi. Hiks"

Anak itu mulai menangis didepanku. Padahal aku sudah melupakan insiden yang nyaris mengambil-setengah-jiwaku itu. Aku merutuki kebodohanku karena menjatuhkan PSP itu didepannya. Bukannya karena PSP-ku yang hilang nyawanya, tapi karena tingkahku telah membuat bocah didepanku ini menangis.

"Gwenchanayo Sungmin, itu bukan salahmu, tapi salah Ahjussi" Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke kedua pipinya. Lalu mencium keningnya.

"Tapi—kalau Sungmin tidak memeluk Ahjussi tadi, PSP ahjussi pasti akan baik-baik saja hiks. Mianhae Ahjussi. hiks"

Aku tidak tahan melihat air matanya yang terus-terusan mengalir karena PSP itu. Persetan dengan PSP yang sudah jatuh itu, aku hanya merasa—err sakit karena bocah itu terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menangis. Akhirnya aku menaikkan wajahnya sedikit. Lalu mengecupnya tepat bibirnya. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya aku melepaskannya. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi bingungnya dan masih tampak sesungukan tentunya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri Sungmin sendiri, ne? Ini salah ahjussi yang menjatuhkannya. Sungmin boleh memeluk Ahjussi kapan saja seperti tadi. Tapi dengan syarat Sungmin harus berhenti menangis. Ahjussi juga sudah mencium Sungmin, jadi sekarang waktunya Sungmin untuk tidur"

Dia tampak mengelap air matanya. Lalu menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya. Demi tuhan senyumnya terlihat sangat manis malam ini. Aku sedikit lega karena perkataanku bisa membuatnya menghapus airmatanya dan berhenti menangis.

"Sungmin tidak menangis kok! Sungmin hanya kelilipan Ahjussi. Sungguh!" Kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha mengelap sisa-sisa tangisannya itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat kebohongannya itu. Akhirnya dia naik ke atas kasur, lalu tidur dengan selimut power rangernya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada ditangannya. Aku memosisikan tubuhku berbaring disampingnya. Setelah beberapa menit, bocah itu terlihat sudah terlelelap dalam tidurnya dengan ekspresi yang imut. Tiba-tiba saja handphoneku bergetar pendek. Seseorang mengirimkan pesan singkat rupanya

_**From: Ahra Noona**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah! Bagaimana? Apa Sungmin merepotkanmu? Aku yakin dia tidak merepotkanmu. **__**Diakan anak baik"**_

_To: Ahra-noona_

"_Bisa kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk mencium anak kecil sebelum tidur? Sial kau noona"_

_**From : Ahra-noona**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menciumnya, Kyunnie. Dia sangat cute! _ tunggu. Jangan bilang kau menciumnya juga? Bukankah kau sangat menikmatinya? Hahahaha"**_

_To: Ahra-noona_

"_SIAL KAU. Dia selalu membuat jantungku ingin copot dengan tingkah-tingkahnya. Cepat kesini dan bawa anak ini pergi dariku"_

_**From: Ahra-noona**_

"_**Nanti juga kau akan merindukannya ketika dia pergi. Sudahya, aku ingin menyelesaikan proyek besarku dulu. Jangan terkam anak itu malam-malam ya!"**_

Aku memandang kalimat terakhir yang Ahra-noona kirimkan padaku. Kata-kata itu membuatku bergidik-geli sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak semesum itu—walaupun mungkin sekarang aku sudah menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai Sungmin. Sekali lagi aku memandang anak kecil itu tidur. Dia benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat saat sedang tertidur. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil satu selca bersama anak yang sudah terlelap itu. lalu mengirimnya pada Ahra-noona

_To: Ahra-noona_

_[IMG_137]_

"_Bukankah kami cocok noona? Dia sedang tertidur sekarang. Ohya, jangan bekerja terlalu keras ya disana. Jangan telat makan juga! Annyeonghi Jumushipsio!"_

Kyuhyun's end

Ahra's

Aku tertawa melihat gambar yang dikirim Kyuhyun beberapa saat waktu yang lalu. Aku tau anak itu pasti akan sangat menyukai Sungmin karena memang Sungmin merupakan tipenya yang pernah dia ceritakan padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa mengelak takdir kalau Kyuhyun memang seorang gay dan aku memang membiarkannya asal dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Lagipula walaupun bocah itu penyuka-sesama-jenis, dia lebih suka menyalurkan sayangnya pada orang yang dia cinta, bukan melakukan hal 'extreme' yang biasa dilakukan seorang _gay_ pada umumnya. Aku membalas pesan Kyuhyun yang sempat aku abaikan beberapa menit.

To: Kyuhyunnie

"Ne, kalian memang cocok! Sudah kubilang kan dia memang tipemu? Lain kali aku akan lebih sering menitipkan anak itu padamu Kyuhyunnie~ Mimpi indah!"

Ahra's end

Kyuhyun's

Aku terbangun saat sinar matahari mulai masuk ke kamar itu. Aku melihat Sungmin sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Jendela kamarnya sudah terbuka—menandakan memang anak itu sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, lalu melihat sekelilingku. Di meja dekat kasur itu ada segelas susu dan roti dengan selai strawberry. Setelah aku ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku, aku keluar kamar dan melihat anak itu sedang menuliskan sesuatu di satu buku kecil. Dia terlihat kaget saat melihatku sudah bangun—dan memasukkan bukunya ke saku baju-berkantungnya juga.

"Ahjussi! Selamat pagi!"

Dia berlari ke arahku sambil membuka tangannya lebar—karena ingin memelukku. Aku mensejajarkan badanku dengan tinggi badannya dan memeluknya juga. Aku tidak tau pertanda apa ini tapi aku mulai nyaman berada di sampingnya. Dan sepertinya rasa nyaman ini juga lebih dari sekedar hubungan _hyung-dan-dongsaengnya. _Aku makin menyadari kalau aku memang benar-benar menyukainya

"Selamat pagi Sungmin. Apa yang sedang kau tulis disana ehm?"

"Ahjussi tidak boleh melihatnya! Nanti ahjussi juga tau sendiri" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku seraya tersenyum "Ahjussi, Ahra noona biasanya suka mencium Sungmin pagi-pagi begini disini. Aku mau dicium Ahjussi juga"

Sungmin mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan menunjuk bibirnya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa merutuki kebiasaan noona-aneh-ku sekali lagi. Sial sekali dia. Jika kebiasaan itu tidak ada padanya, pasti anak ini tidak akan meminta hal yang-pernah-membuatku-hampir-terbunuh-itu. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk menangkupkan pipinya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Sudah kan? Nah sekarang Sungmin siap-siap menunggu Ahra-noona menjemputmu pulang ne? Sungmin sudah sarapan kan?"

Dia menangguk dengan manis, lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Tak lama setelah Sungmin meninggalkanku ke kamarnya, Ahra-noona memencet bell apartemenku. Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakannya. Tangannya tampak membawa beberapa tas dengan beberapa merk terkenal yang tercetak di tas-tas tersebut. Aku tersenyum pada noonaku yang-membawa-banyak-tas-itu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Bagaimana harimu bersamanya, Kyu? Sepertinya menyenangkan"

"Ne, sangat menyenangkan" Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil minuman di dapur. Dan saat aku kembali ternyata Sungmin sudah siap dengan membawa koper kecilnya dari kamarnya. Rambutnya sudah dikuncir lagi seperti awal dia datang ke apartemenku. Membuatnya terlihat semakin err—cute dimataku.

"Nah! Sungmin sudah siap pulang rupanya. Ayo pulang" Ahra-noona berdiri dari sofa ruang utama, lalu mendatangiku dan menyambar minumannya. Setelah beberapa menit minuman itu habis, dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja lalu mendatangi Sungmin, dan menggandengnya ke arah pintu

"Noona, Sungmin mau pamit dulu sama Ahjussi-Kyu" Dia tersenyum, lalu berlari ke arahku. Aku menyamakan tinggi badanku dengannya. Lalu dia menciumku di pipi.

"Ahjussi, terima kasih ya untuk semuanya, maaf Sungmin merusak PSP Ahjussi kemarin—" nadanya melemah, namun tiba-tiba dia kembali tersenyum dan menatap mataku dengan riang "—Sungmin sayang ahjussi! Kapan-kapan Sungmin akan main lagi ke sini"

"Ne, jangan ingat-ingat kejadian PSP itu lagi. Ahjussi akan selalu menunggu Sungmin untuk kembali ke sini" Aku tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambutnya _**"—kalau bisa, cepat kembali ya, babyMin" **_bathinku

Ahra-noona tersenyum lalu menggandeng Sungmin keluar apartemenku menuju mobilnya. Setelah mereka keluar, aku menutup pintu apartemenku. Baru beberapa menit saja tiba-tiba saja suasana apartemen ini menjadi sepi. Aku berusaha memutar memoriku dari awal kemarin dia datang sampai akhirnya dia pulang dengan Ahra-noona. Dan aku tersenyum mengingat kenyataan bahwa aku sudah perah mencium bibirnya. _And well, i just realize my first kiss is with that cuteboy._

Aku teringat dengan roti selai strawberry dan segelas susu yang ada di atas meja kamar tidurnya tadi pagi. Akhirnya aku kembali masuk ke kamar itu dan menemukan sarapan buatannya masih utuh di atas meja yang berukuran kecil itu. Kali ini di atas roti itu ada sebuah kertas berwarna pink yang dilipat manis. Aku membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya

"_**Saranghae Ahjussi-Kyu! Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Saranghaeyo! ^3^"**_

Aku tersenyum melihat kertas itu, lalu memakan sarapan buatan tangan Sungmin yang terasa sangat enak di mulutku. _Hey_, ini buatan Sungmin! Walaupun rasanya tidak enakpun, rasanya akan tetap enak di lidahku. Aku tau dia hanya mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya padaku dengan kata-kata "saranghae" yang sebenarnya _ambigu_ jika diucapkan oleh anak kecil seumurannya, tapi surat kecil ini cukup untuk menyadarkanku bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai anak kecil itu. Tak lama setelah aku membaca surat itu, handphoneku bergetar pendek—tanda bahwa seseorang mengirimkan pesan padaku.

_**From: Ahra-noona**_

"_**Hi KyuKyuKyu! Aku yakin kau akan terkejut membaca ini tapi tentang kebiasaanku mencium Sungmin itu aku rasa dia berbohong kkkk. Aku tidak sering meciumnya karena dia malah menghindar apalagi ketika aku mencium bibirnya. Bukankah itu bagus? Bukan berarti... kkkkk"**_

_To: Ahra-noona_

"_Jinja? Kau tidak berbohong kan? Kau-apa kau serius?"_

_**From: Ahra-noona**_

"_**Serius pabo! Untuk apa aku berbohong untuk hal menyenangkan begini? Lagipula malam itu aku membohongimu agar mau mau menciumnya lagi. Dia terlihat sedih saat meninggalkan apartemenmu tadi TT_TT nanti aku akan menitipkannya padamu lagi ya!"**_

_To: Ahra-noona_

"_Ini akan lucu dan gila tapi... cepat bawa dia kesini ya? aku sudah merindukannya Noona..."_

_**From: Ahra-noona**_

"_**Sudah kuduga, aku pasti akan membawanya ke apartemenmu lagi. By the way, maafkan aku yang menyuruhnya memanggilmu ahjussi ya! sebenarnya itu aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mengerjaimu kkkkk"**_

To: Ahra-noona

"SIAL KAU. Pantas saja aku agak heran kenapa dia memanggilku ahjussi. Well, but its ok selama dia seorang Lee Sungmin"

Aku kembali tersenyum menatap layar handphoneku. Anak itu berbohong untuk mendapatkan ciuman dariku. Ahra-noona bukanlah orang yang berbohong untuk hal seperti itu. Aku memutar pikiranku ke beberapa saat lalu yang lalu ketika aku mengecup bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya manis, dan aku rasa dia menyukainya

_**I have already got the boy in one night.**_

* * *

Jum'at siang seminggu setelah Ahra-noona menitipkan Sungmin, aku duduk di taman dekat sekolah Sungmin. Aku diberitau Ahra-noona kalau Sungmin sekolah di salah satu sekolah unggulan di daerah rumahnya. Ternyata dia masih bocah kelas 3 sd—yang menandakan umurnya baru 8 tahun- sedangkan aku berumur 18 tahun. Dan aku rasa tricknya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dariku beberapa waktu yang lalu termasuk trick yang bagus untuk anak seusianya. Aku tersenyum saat melihat seorang bocah mendatangiku karena mungkin dia merasa mengenali sosokku yang sedang duduk didekat sekolahnya itu. Dia tersenyum manis didepanku.

"Ahjussi Kyu? Sedang apa disini?"

"Oh sekolah Sungmin disini? Ahjussi hanya iseng saja" Jawabku, berbohong

"Nah! Kebetulan ahjussi ada disini, aku mau bertanya sesuatu—" Sungmin tersenyum "—tapi, biasanya Ahra-noona selalu memangkuku ketika aku mau bertanya. Ahjussi mau memangkuku kan?"

_Shit, dia berbohong untuk menggodaku lagi_

"Baiklah, Ahjussi akan memangkumu" Aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke pangkuanku, dia tampak senang saat aku memangkunya. "Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sungmin?"

"Ehm, Ahjussi tau tidak apa arti cinta?"

Cinta? Yatuhan jika saja namja ini sudah seusiaku, aku akan katakan cinta adalah kau. Karena aku memang sangat mencintainya sekarang. Jika saja aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sisi dewasaku, aku akan menjawabnya dengan mudah. Tapi sekarang anak-kecil-kelas-3-sd yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini, hem?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu ahjussi" Sungmin tersenyum sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, sampai tatapan kami bertemu "Ayo ahjussi aku mau dengar apa arti cinta"

"Cinta itu—" Aku berpikir sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang sesuai untuk anak seumurannya . "Cinta itu adalah ketika kau menyayangi seseorang lebih dari sekedar hubungan teman atau hyung dan dongsaengnya. Dan kau bisa mengungkapkan cintamu dengan perlakuan tanda sayang yang sederhana. Biasanya setelah mengungkapkan cinta, mereka akan mengikat hubungan dengan pacaran"

"Caranya mengungkapnya bagaimana, Ahjussi?"

"Hm, kau bisa memberikan orang yang kau sayang itu sebuah ciuman, atau mungkin benda-benda kecil yang lucu yang menggambarkan kau menyayanginya lebih dari kau menyayangi orang-orang terdekatmu. Perilaku yang manis dan baik juga bisa untuk mengekspresikan cinta seseorang pada pasangannya. Sungmin akan tau cinta itu apa seiring perkembangan umurmu. Untukmu Ahjussi rasa itu cukup"

"Oh arraseo" Sungmin mengangguk "Tadi ada teman Sungmin yang mengatakan kalo dia cinta pada Sungmin, namanya Sunny. Dia sahabat Sungmin"

Mendadak aku merasa panas. Demi tuhan aku sangat benci pada bocah yang disebut Sungmin barusan. Bagiku Sungmin hanya milikku. Hal yang barusan dia katakan membuat pikiranku kacau untuk beberapa saat. Semua ini makin memperjelas kalau aku memang mencintainya, Aku cemburu.

"Lalu, Sungmin terima pernyataan cinta Sunny?"

"Tidak. Lagipula Sungmin tidak tau apa arti cinta dan Sunny tidak bisa menjelaskannya, jadi aku menolaknya"

Aku terkikik kecil saat mendengarkan jawabannya. Aku berterima kasih pada tuhan karena bocah ini masih sangat polos. Aku merasa beruntung mencintai bocah polos satu ini. Dia belum mengerti cinta dan menolak sahabatnya dengan alasan yang sangat konyol.

"Lagipula Sungmin masih terlalu kecil untuk pacaran"

"Yah, jadi Sungmin tidak bisa pacaran dengan Ahjussi? Padahal setelah Sungmin tau arti cinta. Sungmin rasa perasaan cinta itu sama seperti perasaan Sungmin ke Ahjussi"

DEG

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sukses membuatku ingin berteriak sekarang. Sudah kuduga kebohongan kecilnya itu memang memiliki maksud tertentu. Dalam hati, aku merutuki kebodohanku untuk mengatakan dia masih terlalu kecil untuk pacaran. Karena itu artinya aku harus menunggunya sampai dia cukup umur baru bisa berpacaran dengannya. Tapi aku rasa, hal itu memang tepat untuknya. Anak ini memang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal cinta.

"Kalau yang itu—tergantung Sungmin" Aku tersenyum padanya "Jika kau memang mencintai Ahjussi, Sungmin harus bisa membuktikannya ketika kau nanti cukup umur. Ahjussi juga mencintai Sungmin. Maka dari itu, Ahjussi akan menunggu Sungmin"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu Ahjussi harus berjanji untuk menunggu Sungmin lebih besar sedikit lagi untuk pacaran. Ahjussi tidak boleh pacaran dan mencintai orang lain dulu karena Ahjussi cuma untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya untuk ahjussi, Janji?"

Sungmin turun dari pangkuanku lalu berdiri sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya padaku. Aku tersenyum mendengar penyataan manisnya dan mengaitkan kelingkingku dengannya. Dia tampak tersenyum puas.

_**Kau memang milikku selamanya Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau memang hanya milikku seorang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun kau mau. Karena kau memang tercipta untukku.**_

* * *

Annyeong!~~~~

Akhirnya kembali dengan ff pedo-Kyumin lainnya hahaha. Sebenarnya agak mirip sama yang kemaren ya temanya? Aku harap ga ngecewain ya soalnya ini arsip lama yang aku edit sedikit (?) hehehe. Oh ya, buat yang masih nungguin sekuelnya 'Saranghae, Ahjussi' sabar ya, masih dalam tahap pengerjaan soalnya. Author juga mau bilang makasih sama yang udah ngereview 'Saranghae, Ahjussi' dan ngasih banyak saran. Author cinta kalian semua~ ^3^ oh ya ada yang mau request tema-fanfic kyumin? PM/komen ajaya. nanti author coba buatin sesuai keinginan readers :-)

Last but not least, RnR? :-)


End file.
